Living Life To A Beat
by CR3ATIVITY I5 K3Y
Summary: AU. Once upon a musical, the Utonium sisters move from Smallville to Townsville for the experience of a life time. They were accepted into The Academy of the Arts. Imagine their surprise when they find out the Punks and Ruffs run the school. They befriend Robin, Mitch, Seychell(OC), Princess(OOC), and more to start a rebellion.
1. A Welcome to Remember

**Normal P.O.V.**

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles all walked to their new performing arts high school. They were only a few blocks away and the anticipation was killing them.

Blossom Utonium was the oldest of the triplets(She's standing in the middle of her sisters). She has bright cotton candy pink eyes. Her orangish auburn hair, that goes down to her knees, is in a ponytail held by a maroon bow. Blossom wore a hot pink v-neck and jean shorts that go right above knees. Magenta and maroon converses adorned her feet.

To Blossom's right is the youngest of the three, Bubbles Utonium. Bubbles has sparkly sky blue eyes and blond hair that goes to her hips is in it's usual pigtails. Bubbles was clad in a light wash crop jean jacket, a royal blue high-low skirt, a baby blue tank top, and midnight blue wedge espadrilles.

To Blossom's left is Buttercup Utonium. B.C. has raven hair that reaches her mid back and peridot eyes. Buttercup, being Bubbles' sister, is wearing an off-the-shoulder ¾ sleeve black crop tee with an emerald and neon green tie dye tank top. She has dark wash destroyed jeans and neon green, black, and white Jordans.

They were all extremely excited for this new school, new experience. None of them knew what to expect, but were too excited to care.

As the girls made their way onto school grounds, they noticed a huge crowd in the middle of the courtyard. The crowd looked to be mostly girls and,if you tried to find it, there was a faint sound of music being almost entirely drowned out by the crowd's cheers.

"I bet it has to do with the latest 1D album that just dropped." Buttercup scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh, I've been waiting for the newest album!" Bubbles squealed bouncing up and down.

"Well," Blossom began, looking around the yard, "we need to find the office before the bell rings or we'll never get to class on time." She started walking toward the school's entrance with Buttercup dragging Bubbles.

* * *

 **5 minutes of wandering around the school later**

 **Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"I'm glad we finally found the office, the whispering was making my head hurt." I said rubbing my temples."

"Whatever," Bloss said, "Okay now that we have our schedules, we can figure out-" She never finished what she was saying 'cause we all rammed into someone.

Bloss bumped into a girl with long slightly wavy hair in an unusual shade of blackish-brownish-auburnish. She had a peanut butter complexion and glasses over chocolate eyes. She was about 5'8". She had an over sized gray sweatshirt with, a polar bear on it, on that went to her mid thigh and black yoga pants.

I ran into a boy with shaggy brown with almost black eyes. His eyes are kinda creepy because of how small they are. He had on a baggy black tee shirt and baggier brown pants. He was about 5'10".

Bubbles crashed into a girl with dark caramel hair, baby blue eyes and was about 5'6". Her hair is about the same length as mine with blonde tips; it actually looks nice. She had on a purple maxi skirt and white crop top.

"Sorry! OMG!" Bubs and Baby blue said looked at each other and started laughing. Bubs helped Baby blue up off the ground while Glasses helped Bloss up. Beedy eyes offered a hand, but I just stood up on my own and glared at him.

"Mitch! What the fudge was that! You were supposed to tell me if I was going to Chaîné into someone!" Glasses screamed before turning towards Baby blue with her arms crossed.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault and you know it!" Bee-Mitch yelled back, flailing his arms for emphasis.

Glasses turned back to Mitch grinning, "I know, I just needed someone to blame it on."

Blossom cleared her throat, "It was my fault, sorry." She thought for a moment then began, "Hi, My name is Blossom, these," she gestured to me and Bubs, "are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup."

"Ooh! You must be new!" Baby blue squealed. She reminds me of Bubbles.

"Well," Glasses began, "My name is Seychell," She pointed to Baby blue, "This lovely lady here is Robin," She then pointed to Mitch, "And this numb nut is Mitch." As she said that Mitch pulled a face.

"Wait hold on, three things; one, what in the world does 'numb nut' mean; two, can you please be our guides through the school; and three, why were you doing ballet in the hall?" Blossom asked. I raised an eyebrow when Gla-I mean Seychell started blushing after Blossom's first question.

"I can answer the first question." Mitch said, "You see Sey's family doesn't believe in swearing, so she and her older brother came up with replacements like for fuck, she would use fudge or freak; for bitch she'd say biatch or b-word; for asshole it's idiotule; and for dumbass it's numb nut." When he finished he was on the floor laughing.

"Oh."

"That's clever!"

"To answer your second question we'd love to be your guides." Robin stated shyly.

"And finally, my teachers want me to focus more when I spot, though I have ADD, and told me the halls would do for practicing." Seychell finished.

We nodded in understanding and I was about to ask if they could direct us to our lockers, when a girl that looked similar to Sey, but darker and a boy that looked like a senior came running towards us.

"Seychell, they finished the song we need to hide before they manage to make it through the doors!" the girl screeched.

"Crap! Thanks Taijah," She then turned to the senior, "John find Princess, Bella, Clare, Sydney, and Paige, and stall for us as long as you can," she pointed towards me and my sisters, " we have to hide these girls 'cause they're new, but meet us in the catacombs for lunch and send the message!" She then turned, nodded toward Robin and Mitch, and they began to pull us farther from the school's front doors.

"Hey, wait, what's the rush, where are we going, who are we hiding from?" Bubbles asked as she and I got pulled down the hall by Robin.

"Well," Mitch started, "If you were to meet them they'd flirt none stop till you flirted back or blushed uncontrollably," Tajiah continued, "then their 'girlfriends' would have a jealous tantrum," Seychell added while reading our schedules, "and then they'll bully and humiliate you for months until they find their next victim." Robin finished, looking around a little before opening a door labeled ' _Sophomore lounge'_ and ushering-more like push-us inside.

"Do these oh-so terrible people have names?" Blossom asked looking around.

"You'll hear this name a lot around school considering they're the richest family in town." Robin said.

"And the hottest guys in school." Taijah fallowed.

"And best male singers." Mitch added.

"Oh, for the love of-what's the God for saken name." I yelled.

"The Jojo brothers." Seychell said with remorse.


	2. Making a BANG!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing -_-**

* * *

 **~Previously~**

 _"Do these oh-so terrible people have names?" Blossom asked looking around._

 _"You'll hear this name a lot around school considering they're the richest family in town." Robin said._

 _"And the hottest guys in school." Taijah fallowed._

 _"And best male singers." Mitch added._

 _"Oh, for the love of-what's the God for saken name." Buttercup yelled._

 _"The Jojo brothers." Seychell said with remorse._

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Okay so let me get this strait," Blossom started, pacing, "These boys Brick, Butch, and Boomer run this school and think that having every girl have a crush on them, they'd achieve such, but they have girlfriends, Berserk, Brute, and Brat, that assist them in doing so, by doing the exact same thing to the entire male population of this school." She finished facing Seychell with a raised eyebrow.

All of Seychell's friends had gathered in the Sophomore lounge to explain how the school works, after they had distracted the boys and their girlfriends.

"Pretty much, except that they can't get that tactic to work on Taijah, Robin, John, Mitch, Collin, Bella, Sydney, Clare, Paige, Robby, Jadyn, Evan, Princess, or myself." Seychell replied.

"Um, why doesn't it work on any of you?" Bubbles inquired. They all looked at each other, then back at the girls.

"Well," John began, "you see Collin and I are gay; Paige is bysexual; Robby, Taijah, Jadyn, and Seychell are dating; Clare and Sydney don't give two fudges what anyone thinks; Robin, Princess, and Bella just act like it works on them; and Evan and Mitch pretend the six of them don't exist."

"Wow, I mean, that's amazing and complicated." Bubbles said, still processing all of the information.

They all nodded. Seychell decided the girls should be given a tour of the school before the bell rings.

"Well, if we're done explaining we should show y'all around the school." she stood and motioned toward John, Jadyn, Robby, and Taijah.

"John, assurez-vous que la côte est clair pour nous, nous ne devons pas le moindre problème. **(John, make sure the coast is clear for us, we don't need any trouble.)** " Seychell whispered to her brother.

"Fine, but you owe me for this." He replied.

"Wait, Seychell, you speak french?" Bubbles asked turning around. The girl in question blushed slightly, considering she'd been caught.

"Yeah, I have the tendency to slip into french, swahili, romanian, russian, or spanish depending on what I'm saying, who I'm talking to, how my mental state is, and whether or not that person's opinion matters to me." Sey finished with a smile. She turned to Taijah and said, "Leitaijah, wakati unafikiri wao itabidi humu. Nahitaji kujua ni kiasi gani cha dirisha tuna kupata ziara iliyofanywa na kuwaonyesha makabati yao. **(Leitaijah, when do you think they'll come in here. I need to know how much of a window we have to get the tour done and show them their lockers.)** "

"Like, 5 minutes so we need to leave now!" Leitaijah hurried over to the door with everyone else and scurried down the hall.

* * *

 **At the girls' lockers**

 **Seychell's P.O.V.**

After showing them all four floors of the school, the catacombs and the roof, we sought out the girls' lockers. Luckily, there's are right next mine and Leitaijah's lockers.

Here we are on the third floor helping the girls decorate their lockers and getting to know them better.

"Alright, so Bloss your favorite colors are pink, maroon, and red. You're the oldest of the three of you and the smartest. You do Ballet, Jazz, and Hip hop dance, you play the flute, and sing. Bubs you said your favorite colors are sky blue, royal blue, and white. You're the youngest of you three and the nicest. You do Ballet, Modern, and Hip hop dance, you draw, and sing. B.C. your favorite colors are any green, gray, and black. You are the middle child and the toughest. You do Tap, Jazz, and Hip hop dance, you write, and rap & sing. Wow! Y'all are awesome! How do you have time for all that crap?" I exclaimed, not believing my ears.

"We just kind of do it; I don't really know." Bubbles answered with a very contagious smile.

"Hey, I've been wondering what song did you do as an entry for the school audition?" Taijah asked. I've been wondering that too.

"Oh, um, well, can we show you somewhere a little less public? Maybe an empty classroom?" Bubbles questioned shyly. I looked at the time to see if we could take sneak somewhere and remembered the smallest dance studio was open till 9 o'clock. Perfect.

"We can go to the small studio on the second floor, but we have to be careful the boys' locker are near there, but we have to hurry before 9." I took off running with Taijah, Bloss, Bubs, and B.C. not to far behind. I decided to text Clare and Bella so we could show them our audition as well.

* * *

 **In the studio**

 **8:30a.m.**

Once we set everything up, all we had to do was put the tracks on.

 **Bang Bang by Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj**

 _ **Verse 1 - Blossom**_

 **She got a body like an hourglass**

 **But I can give it to you all the time**

 **She got a booty like a Cadillac**

 **But I can send you into overdrive (oh)**

 **(You've been waiting for that...**

 **Step on up swing your bat)**

 **See anybody could be bad to you,**

 **You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**

 _ **Hook - All**_

 **Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)**

 **Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)**

 **Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

 **Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

 **Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)**

 **Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)**

 **Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

 **Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

 _ **Verse 2 - Bubbles**_

 **She might've let you hold her hand in school**

 **But I'm a show you how to graduate**

 **No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk**

 **Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)**

 **(Okay you've got a very big shhh,**

 **Mouth but don't say a thing)**

 **See anybody could be good to you,**

 **You need a bad girl to blow your mind**

 _ **Hook - All**_

 **Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)**

 **Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)**

 **Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

 **Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

 **Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)**

 **Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)**

 **Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

 **Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

 _ **Verse 3 - Buttercup**_

 **(You know what, girls?**

 **Let me show you how to do.)**

 **It's Myx Moscato**

 **It's friends in the bottle**

 **It's B.C. full throttle**

 **It's all, all**

 **Swimming in the grotto**

 **We winning in the lotto**

 **We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to**

 **Kidding so good**

 **This drippin' on wood**

 **Get a ride in the engine that could go**

 **Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it**

 **Queen Blossy dominate, prominate**

 **It's me, Blossy, and Bubby**

 **If they test me they sorry**

 **Riders umph like Harley**

 **Then pull off in this Ferrari**

 **If he hangin' we bangin'**

 **Phone rangin', he slangin'**

 **It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)**

 **B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)**

 **B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey**

 _ **Bubbles**_

 **See anybody could be good to you,**

 **You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)**

 _ **Hook - Bubbles & Blossom**_

 **Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)**

 **Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)**

 **Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

 **Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

 **Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)**

 **Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)**

 **Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

 **Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

 _ **Outro - Blossom (Buttercup)**_

 **Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)**

 **Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)**

 _ **Buttercup**_

 **Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

 _ **All**_

 **Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)**

 **Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)**

 **Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)**

 **Wait a minute till ya (ah)**

We clapped so loud, I'm surprised we didn't get caught.

"That was amazing!" I screeched.

"I've never heard a girl rap that well." Clare, calmly, commented

"Holy crap! Y'all got some lungs!" Taijah yelled

"OMG! That was on point!" Bella complimented

"Alright, since we saw your entry into the school, time for ours." Bella announced, over dramatically, as usual. Once we, Taijah and I, calmed down we got up and put the track on.

 **Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson**

 _ **(All)**_

 **Uh uh uh ah uh uh**

 **Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

 **Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

 **Now what's your name?**

 _ **(Seychell)**_

 **My name is Chelly, I'm so very**

 **Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary**

 **Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière**

 **And you can stare but if you touch it I'mma bury**

 _ **(Taijah)**_

 **Pretty as a picture**

 **Sweeter than a swisher**

 **Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you**

 **I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it**

 **But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it**

 _ **(Bella)**_

 **My name is Issy, I'm so very**

 **Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary**

 **Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière**

 **And you can stare but if you touch it I'mma bury**

 _ **(Clare)**_

 **Pretty as a picture**

 **Sweeter than a swisher**

 **Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you**

 **I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty**

 **And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me**

 _ **(All)**_

 **All eyes on me when I walk in,**

 **No question that this girl's a 10**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **My walk, my talk, the way I drip**

 **It's not my fault, so please don't trip**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 _ **(Seychell & Taijah)**_

 **Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

 **Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

 **Do the pretty girl rock, rock**

 _ **(Bella & Clare)**_

 **All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

 **Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

 **Do the pretty girl rock, rock**

 **Do the pretty girl rock**

 _ **(Seychell {Overlapping: Clare})**_

 **(Now where you at?)**

 **If you're looking for me you can catch me (hot spot)**

 **Cameras flashing, daddy turned his head just as soon as I passed him**

 **Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive**

 **Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him? (oh, whoa!)**

 _ **(Bella {Overlapping: Taijah})**_

 **Get yourself together, don't hate (never do it)**

 **Jealousy's the ugliest trait (don't ever do it)**

 **I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty**

 **And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me**

 _ **(All)**_

 **All eyes on me when I walk in,**

 **No question that this girl's a 10**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **My walk, my talk, the way I drip**

 **It's not my fault so please don't trip**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 _ **(Seychell)**_

 **Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

 _ **(Clare)**_

 **Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

 _ **(Taijah)**_

 **Do the pretty girl rock, rock**

 _ **(Bella)**_

 **Do the pretty girl rock, rock**

 _ **(Seychell)**_

 **All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

 _ **(Clare)**_

 **Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

 _ **(Taijah)**_

 **Steal the show with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

 _ **(Bella)**_

 **All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock**

 _ **(All)**_

 **Sing it with me now**

 **All eyes on me when I walk in,**

 **No question that this girl's a 10**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **My walk, my talk, the way I drip**

 **It's not my fault so please don't trip**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **All eyes on me when I walk in,**

 **No question that this girl's a 10**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **My walk, my talk, the way I drip**

 **It's not my fault so please don't trip**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 **Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

 _ **(Clare)**_

 **Oh, whoa!**

Silence.

Then the girls start cheering like they're at a concert or something. I didn't think three people could be that loud. I look to see that Evan, Robin, Mitch, Jadyn, Robby, Princess, and Paige are by the door cheering.

"Now that was amazing!" Bubbles cheered

"Sweet, your guys' voices blend well." Blossom voiced

"You definitely earned your way into this school!" Buttercup added.

I looked down at the stereo clock and realised it was 8:55 and we had to scram before the dance class arrives.

"Let's go people, before we get caught." I announced. All they did was shuffle around a bit in their spots. "Chop, Chop people we have five minutes!"

I practically, with the help of Clare and Bella, shoved and/or yanked everyone out the door, forgetting to make sure the coast was clear.

"Oh Sea Shell? Taijah Mahal? Bellerina? Claryce? Where do you think your going? And who is that with you?" An arrogant, cocky and sugar coated voice called.

 _'Hello intimate doom'_ was all I thought as soon as that cursed voice began.

* * *

 **PS**

 **Hey, so some of you might be wondering questions like:**

 **1)Did you just get resurrected from the dead?**

 **2)Why are you making a new story?**

 **3)Who the crap are these people in this story?**

 **4)Why is Princess OOC?**

 **Well 1) I just needed some soul searching time before I made my presence known. 2) This storyline has been stuck in my head for a while and I had to get it out before my head exploded. 3) A lot of them are my OCs but some are extras that are only there to make the group seem bigger like Robby, Jadyn, and Collin unless y'all want them to be more, and Seychell is my own presence in the story. 4) I hate the idea of princess being against the girls, though if they were younger they could've been enemies, so I made her a friend and I have another reason that will have light shed on it in the future.**

 **My name is pronounced _Cy Shell_ which is where _Sea Shell_ came from.**

 **Oh and whoever can guess the voice gets to make an appearance in later chapters as whomever they would like.**

 **~Creativityi5key**


	3. Royals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing -_-**

* * *

 _ **~Previously~**_

" _Now that was amazing!" Bubbles cheered_

" _Sweet, your guys' voices blend well." Blossom voiced_

" _You definitely earned your way into this school!" Buttercup added._

 _Seychell looked down at the stereo clock and realised it was 8:55 and we had to scram before the dance class arrives._

" _Let's go people, before we get caught." She announced. All they did was shuffle around a bit in their spots. "Chop , Chop people we have five minutes!"_

 _Sey practically, with the help of Clare and Bella, shoved and/or yanked everyone out the door, forgetting to make sure the coast was clear._

" _Oh Sea Shell? Taijah Mahal? Bellarina? Claryce? Where do you think your going? And who is that with you?" An arrogant, cocky and_ _ **sugar coated**_ _voice called._

' _Hello intimate doom' was all Seychell thought as soon as that cursed voice began._

* * *

 **Outside the Dance Studio**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Everyone, even Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, tensed upon hearing the voice of the youngest of the boys, Boomer.

Seychell was the first to turn around coming face to face with the _**Almighty**_ _Jojo Bros_ , trying very hard not to just bail.

Clare turned and glared at Boomer, "Boomer, sweetheart, how many fucking times do I have to explain to you, and your dumbass brothers, our names are _Cy-chell, Leitaijah, Bella, and Clare_ not _Sea Shell, Taijah Mahal, Bellarina, and f-ing Claryce_ , so get it through you thick ass skulls already!" she stated in an extremely creepily sweet voice, which wasn't out of character for Clare.

"And we ain't tellin' you motha fuckas shit 'bout who they are!" Paige spit out. Everyone moved so that they were blocking the girls completely.

"Come on Sey, you know you can't deny that you love us and would obey our every command if you didn't have a boyfriend." Brick mocked. Everyone else in the group looked on with pity, as Seychell made her way over to Brick.

"Obține mântuială departe de noi idiotule. Nimeni nu vrea să-ți văd fața nasol. **(Get the fudge away from us idiotule. No one wants to see your crappy face.)** " Seychell shrieked, slapping Brick in the process.

Just then, someone started to snicker, then there was a hush, mumbling and everyone in the group (aside from Seychell of course) burst out laughing. Boomer, who also understood what was said, turned red with anger. This only made them laugh harder(Now including Sey).

"Shut the hell up, all you mother fuckers are complete dumbasses and we can have your bitchy asses removed from this damn school with the snap of a fucking finger!" Butch yelled out, shutting everyone up.

"And why is that?" a quiet voice asked.

"Well, because they're rich and donate so much freaking money to the school, they pretty much get away with anything." John replied looking down at Bubbles, the owner of the voice.

"Damn right, now, **WHO. THE. HELL. IS. THAT?!** " Butch said getting impatient. That was it. Buttercup had, had enough, she was sick of hiding from these arrogant bastards and by the look on her sister's faces they had the same idea.

"Oh," Blossom began, "we're just the new kids, nothing important, or even a threat to the _Almighty_ Jojo Brothers."

You could tell that she was pissed, but who could blame her, all her life she's had to work for things and now these arrogant selfish bastards come and try to boss her around. She was not going to take it.

Bubbles whispered something to Robin, Bella, Taijah, and Clare. While Buttercup got John, Jaydn, Robby, and Mitch caught on. Blossom smiled and began to organize people, with the help of Sey.

"This is what we have to say to people like you." Buttercup snapped.

 **Royals by Lorde**

Bubbles  
 **I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**

 **I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**

 **And I'm not proud of my address,**

 **In a torn-up town, no postcode envy**

Everyone started dancing in sync, shocking the boys more than they already were.

 **But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom**

 **Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**

 **We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**

 **But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.**

 **Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.**

 **We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.**

For the chorus everyone got a partner; Sey to Jadyn, Taijah to Robby, Robin to Mitch, Bella and Clare both did something with John and the girls did their own thing.

All

 **And we'll never be royals (royals).**

 **It don't run in our blood,**

 **That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**

 **We crave a different kind of buzz.**

 **Let me be your ruler (ruler),**

 **You can call me queen Bee**

 **And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**

 **Let me live that fantasy.**

Buttercup

 **My friends and I—we've cracked the code.**

 **We count our dollars on the train to the party.**

 **And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,**

 **We didn't come for money.**

 **But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.**

 **Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**

 **We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**

 **But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.**

 **Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash**

 **We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**

All

 **And we'll never be royals (royals).**

 **It don't run in our blood**

 **That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**

 **We crave a different kind of buzz.**

 **Let me be your ruler (ruler),**

 **You can call me queen Bee**

 **And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**

 **Let me live that fantasy.**

Blossom

 **Ooh ooh oh**

 **We're bigger than we ever dreamed,**

 **And I'm in love with being queen.**

 **Ooh ooh oh**

 **Life is great without a care**

 **We aren't caught up in your love affair.**

All

 **And we'll never be royals (royals).**

 **It don't run in our blood**

 **That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**

 **We crave a different kind of buzz**

 **Let me be your ruler (ruler),**

 **You can call me queen Bee**

 **And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**

 **Let me live that fantasy.**

And with that all twelve of them ran to class, leaving the boys in utter shock.

* * *

 **And there is your second no, third chapter of LLTAB.**

 **I know it made little sense and seemed rushed, but it was more of a transition Chapter.**

 **Sorry.**

 **There will be more singing in the next chapter and it will be longer.**

 **~Creativityi5key**


	4. Runaway and don't look back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing -_-**

* * *

 _ **~Previously~**_

" _Shut the hell up, all you mother fuckers are complete dumbasses and we can have your bitchy asses removed from this damn school with the snap of a fucking finger!" Butch yelled out, shutting everyone up._

" _And why is that?" a quiet voice asked._

" _Well, because they're rich and donate so much freaking money to the school, they pretty much get away with anything." John replied looking down at Bubbles, the owner of the voice._

" _Damn right, now,_ _ **WHO. THE. HELL. IS. THAT?!**_ " _Butch said getting impatient. That was it. Buttercup had, had enough, she was sick of hiding from these arrogant bastards and by the look on her sister's faces they had the same idea._

" _Oh," Blossom began, "we're just the new kids, nothing important, or even a threat to the Almighty Jojo Brothers."_

 _You could tell that she was pissed, but who could blame her, all her life she's had to work for things and now these arrogant selfish bastards come and try to boss her around. She was not going to take it._

 _And with that all twelve of them ran to class, leaving the boys in utter shock._

* * *

 **9:04 am**

 **The Boys' Lockers**

 **Boomer's P.O.V.**

I swear, I heard an angel today, then I saw one.

Let me explain. You see, my brothers and I were doing our usual morning routine…

 _Flashback_

" _Alright, boys let's see, what should we do today that would be a crowd pleaser?" Brick, my older brother, asked looking between me and Butch._

" _I got an idea," Butch said turning to our girlfriends, "Hey, time for some fun come here!" The girls looked at us, we nodded._

 _Butch and Brick smirked, "Time to see where them girls at."_

 _ **Where Them Girls At**_ _by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj & Flo Rida_

 _ **[Boys]**_

 _ **So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
**_ _ **I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in  
**_ _ **Then she said "I'm here with my friends"  
**_ _ **She got me thinking, and that's when I said  
**_ _ **Where them girls at, girls at?  
**_ _ **Where them girls at, girls at?  
**_ _ **Where them girls at, girls at?  
**_ _ **So go get them, we can all be friends**_

 _ **[Butch]**_

 _ **Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends  
**_ _ **You're the shit and I love that body  
**_ _ **You wanna ball, explicit, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody  
**_ _ **You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited**_

 _By now a crowd had started to form. It just kept growing._

 _ **[Brick]**_

 _ **Hairdos and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the party  
**_ _ **President's in my wallet, no rules I'm 'bout it  
**_ _ **Blow the whistle for the hotties  
**_ _ **I got it, shorty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much**_

 _ **[Boomer]**_

 _ **Ten to one of me, I can handle that love  
**_ _ **Outta of my reach, we can all get buzzed  
**_ _ **Holla, 'cause I'm free to whatever, it's no rush**_

 _ **{Girls}**_

 _ **So many boys in here, where do I begin?  
**_ _ **I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in  
**_ _ **Then he said "I'm here with my friends"  
**_ _ **He got to thinking, and that's when he said**_

 _ **{All]**_

 _ **Where them girls at, girls at?  
**_ _ **Where them girls at, girls at?  
**_ _ **Where them girls at, girls at?  
**_ _ **So go get them, we can all be friends**_

 _ **{Berserk}**_

 _ **Peebe, Peebe who's Peabo Bryson  
**_ _ **Two years ago I renewed my license  
**_ _ **Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that  
**_ _ **You can suck a dick, you can suck on a ballsack**_

 _ **{Brat}**_

 _ **No, no I don't endorse that, p-p-pause that, a-a-abort that  
**_ _ **Just the other day me go a London, saw dat, kids down the street  
**_ _ **Paparazzi, all dat, hey, hey, what can I say?  
**_ _ **Day day da-day day day day**_

 _While Brat was singing I heard some people talking behind the crowd._

" _I bet it has to do with the latest 1D album that just dropped." a feminine, but husky voice scoffed. Probably just some stupid wanna-be, talentless nobody. Then, I heard a voice sent from heaven._

" _Ooh, I've been waiting for the newest album!" squealed an angel. I couldn't see the voice's face, but just knew it, no, she was BEA-utiful._

 _ **{Brute}**_

 _ **Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me  
**_ _ **This ain't football why the fuck they tryin' tackle me?  
**_ _ **Really, I pick dude at the bar like really  
**_ _ **Looking like he wanna good time like, really  
**_ _ **Said he had a friend for my home girl Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily**_

 _ **[Boys]**_

 _ **So many girls in here where do I begin  
**_ _ **I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in  
**_ _ **Then she said "I'm here with my friends"  
**_ _ **She got me thinking, and that's when I said**_

 _ **{All]**_

 _ **Where them girls at, girls at?  
**_ _ **Where them girls at, girls at?  
**_ _ **Where them girls at, girls at?  
**_ _ **So go get them, we can all be friends**_

 _ **{Girls}**_

 _ **Day day da-day day day day  
**_ _ **Day day da-day day day day  
**_ _ **Day day da-day day day day  
**_ _ **Yo, where my girls at uh, hmm, uh  
**_ _ **Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'**_

 _ **[Boys]**_

 _ **So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
**_ _ **I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in  
**_ _ **Then she said "I'm here with my friends"  
**_ _ **She got me thinking, that's when I said**_

 _ **{All]**_

 _ **Where them girls at, girls at?  
**_ _ **Where them girls at, girls at?  
**_ _ **Where them girls at, girls at?  
**_ _ **So go get them, we can all be friends**_

 _The crowd was cheering, but all I heard was that angelic voice, that is until my brothers and our girlfriends pulled me into the school._

 _End Flashback_

So that's when I heard an angel, but it wasn't till we, my brothers and I, ran into our former friends outside the studio, that I finally saw her angelic face.

 _Flashback_

" _Oh Sea Shell? Taijah Mahal? Bellarina? Claryce? Where do you think your going? And who is that with you?" I said in my best sugar coated voice to my former clique. It's sad really, they were good friends, but when we started to go up in the food chain, they stayed where they were, so we broke off. Berserk said it was for the best._

 _I saw them all visibly tense up, even the three unfamiliar people the farthest from us._

 _Seychell turned first, looking as if she was debating running away or not._

 _Clare turned and glared at me, "Boomer, sweetheart, how many fucking times do I have to explain to you, and your dumbass brothers, our names are_ Cy-chell, Leitaijah, Bella, and Clare _not_ Sea Shell, Taijah Mahal, Bellarina, and f-ing Claryce _, so get it through you thick ass skulls already!" she stated in an extremely creepily sweet voice._

" _And we ain't tellin' you motha fuckas shit 'bout who they are!" Paige spit out, classic Paige. Everyone moved so that they were blocking the three mystery people completely._

" _Come on Sey, you know you can't deny that you love us and would obey our every command if you didn't have a boyfriend." Brick mocked. Everyone else in the group looked on, as Seychell made her way over to Brick. Poor guy, I think he forgot how she is when she's mad. Oh well, he'll remember now._

" _Obține mântuială departe de noi idiotule. Nimeni nu vrea să-ți văd fața nasol._ _ **(Get the fudge away from us idiotule. No one wants to see your crappy face.)**_ " _Seychell shrieked, slapping Brick in the process._

 _Just then, someone started to snicker(a quiet snicker), then there was a hush, mumbling and everyone in the group (aside from Seychell of course) burst out laughing. My face got warm at the snicker and the fact that I could understand what was said, and knew why they were laughing. This only seemed to make Seychell laugh with them._

 _The fuck woman. When did she learn romanian and why the fuck is she shrieking at Brick in it._

" _Shut the hell up, all you mother fuckers are complete dumbasses and we can have your bitchy asses removed from this damn school with the snap of a fucking finger!" Butch yelled out, shutting everyone up. Damn, that was a lot of profanities._

" _And why is that?" a quiet voice asked. That's my angel's voice!_

" _Well, because they're rich and donate so much freaking money to the school, they pretty much get away with anything." John replied looking down at the owner of the voice._

" _Damn right, now,_ _ **WHO. THE. HELL. IS. THAT?!**_ " _Butch said getting impatient. We heard a growl and my eyes widened, the only people I've heard growl like that are Butch and Brute._

" _Oh," an intelligent sounding voice began, "we're just the new kids, nothing important, or even a threat to the_ Almighty _Jojo Brothers." sarcasm was drowning her sentence. You could tell that she was pissed, but I haven't the slightest idea why._

 _Then everyone huddled around somethings in three groups._

 _When they dispersed, I saw three girls that looked just like our girlfriends standing in front of everyone else._

" _This is what we have to say to people like you." the Brute look alike snapped._

 _And that is when I heard an angel sing._

 _End Flashback_

And I've been frozen ever since then.

It wasn't until I heard Butch break the silence that I could move.

"Wow." was all that came out of his mouth. We looked at each other before Brick finally broke out of his trance, and checked the time.

"Shit! We're gonna be late for history again at this rate! Come on morons!"

* * *

 **1st Period: History**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Once Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Seychell, Robin, Mitch, Paige, Jadyn, Taijah, and Robby got to history class, the girls were introduced and welcomed, and class began.

Everyone in the clique was crowded in the back passing notes and getting to know their new friends.

Out of no where there was a knock at the door, which made everyone curious, that is, until the teacher opened said door and in walked the boys, were named the Rowdyruff Boys by the fangirls, and this was the first time the girls got a good look at them.

Brick Jojo was the oldest of the triplets. He has dark blood red eyes. His orangish auburn hair, that goes down to his shoulders, is in a ponytail with a bright red cap on top of it. Brick had a red lettermans jacket on, jeans, and black, white, & red Air Jordans

To Brick's right is the youngest of the three, Boomer Jojo. Boomer has bold navy blue eyes, classic black ray ban glasses, and dirty blond hair that goes to his shoulders is in it's usual side swept look. He had on a navy button up shirt, dark gray cardigan, a sky blue tie, khaki pants, and untied cobalt converses.

To Brick's left is Butch Jojo. Butch has raven hair that naturally spikes up and forest eyes. He wore an emerald tee-shirt under a leather jacket, black jeans, and black, white & forest green Nike sneakers.

"Well, boys you're late. Again, that means another detention after school." the teacher said in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry teach, we were distracted by the new students and Seychell. It shouldn't happen again." Butch answered smirking at Sey, but the smirk dropped when he saw one of the new students glare back instead of blushing and giggling like usual.

"Oh, well, they must have just been lost. Maybe you boys could help Ms. Arumpher show them around." he replied a little smug, seeing as the boys seemed to dislike Seychell and her friends.

"Now as I was saying, I will be assigning you into groups for a project on the history of a musical." he began as he paced the front of the room, "Now your groups will be listed on the bulletin board along with your assigned musical. The rest of the period is free for you all, since I have a meeting. Follow the rules. Class ends in 20 minutes." And with that he was out the door.

"Come on, let's go see who's in our group!" Bubbles screeched, way to excited. The entire clique went over and saw who was with who.

 _List of Groups_

 _Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch **On Your Toes**_

 _Princess,Sydney, Seychell, Taijah, Mitch, and Jaydyn W. **Fosse**_

 _Bella, Clare, Paige, Robby, Robin, and Jalal **West Side Story**_

 _Lisa, Jessica, Sarah, Anna, Evan D., and Ben **Oklahoma**_

 _Jaeden F., Shariah, Semia, Kalena, Marc, and Marcos **A Chorus Line**_

"Damn, I feel bad now." Princess whined, rereading the list.

"Well, then invite them over, Princess!" Robin nudged her with her elbow. Princess pulled a face that could be described as disgust, but her face doesn't show emotion well.

"Ew, and have Ruffs in the house! No thank you!" Robin pouted at the reply.

"Well, we have to keep an eye on them or, considering the looks Butch is giving B.C., we'll have to bail someone out of jail, or, by Boomer's attitude towards ,well ,everything besides Bubbles, we'll have to file a restraining order, or, by the look on Brick's face, we'll have to save Blossom after she gets molested both physically and mentally." Robin tried reasoning. She wasn't wrong, Butch looked like he was about to jump Buttercup, which would get him a serious beating. Boomer is acting like an obedient puppy toward Bubbles, but with everyone else he's an overly protective guard dog. Brick, well, he looked like he was deciphering how he could touch Blossom, and what song could make her have a mental break down.

Princess pouted, "Fine, but we're going to be staying in one room." She glared at the boys.

"Thank you!" Robin squealed. She rushed over to tell the clique and the RRBs to come to Morbucks Manor.

 _ **Brrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg**_

The teacher came back in just as the bell rang and handed every student the rest of the assignment and the RRBs their detention passes.

As soon as they were out their girlfriends tacked them to the walls, showering with kisses. They tried to push away, and catch up with the clique, but it was to no avail.

* * *

 **Third Floor At The Girls' Lockers**

 **Bubbles P.O.V.**

After we made a mad dash out of the class room, we headed toward our lockers.

Next we have music and I'm so excited.

"So you ever taken an advanced music class before?" Paige asked as she nudged me.

"I've never taken an advanced music class before. I hope I can meet the expectations." I said looking at the floor.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Taijah grinning at me. "Bubbles, you'll be fine Mrs. Sedusa is a very kind woman, as long as you respect her." Taijah reassured me. I nodded, I'm good at respecting others, I think, that's what everyone else says.

We, Blossom, Butters, Seychell, Robin, Paige, Clare, and I, proceeded to walk toward the choir room. When we entered I gasped simultaneously with my sisters. This room is beautiful!

It's set up like a grand theater, with marble columns along the walls, deep red curtains framing the enormous stage, an orchestra pit that could hold a boat, carpeted floors, surround sound system and speakers, and velvet lined seats.

I was in awe, it's like we left the school and came to performer heaven!

"That's almost everyone's reaction to the theater," a silky voice announced, we all turned to see a woman with luscious black hair with blonde tips and a sundress on, " Hello, my name is Seduca Goodlady, you must be my new students!" She smiled at us, she is so nice.

"Yes, I'm Blossom, and these are my sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles." I waved as Buttercup nodded.

 _ **Brrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg**_

"Well, take a seat anywhere in the room." And with, that she was off.

* * *

 **In the Music Hall**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Alright class, first order of business is, these are the Utonium sisters, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles." Mrs. Sedusa paused as people cheered for them, "Next, since we have new students, everyone will be doing a song that reflects their personality. You are allowed to work in groups. Begin planning, now!"

 **{TIME SKIP}{TIME SKIP}{TIME SKIP}{TIME SKIP}{TIME SKIP}{TIME SKIP}{TIME SKIP}**

"Okay! Any volunteers to go first? No… Oh, Plutonium sisters would you like to go first?" Mrs. Sedusa asked.

"We'd love to go first, Mrs. Sedusa." a nassly version of Blossom's voice answered.

Three girls walked up and onto the grand stage. The Utoniums gasped.

Berserk Plutonium was the oldest of the triplets(She's standing in the middle of her sisters). She has bright maroon eyes. Her orangish auburn hair, that goes down to her hips, is in a ponytail held by a blood red bow. Berserk wore a fitted pastel pink shirt with a maroon plaid design and white collar. She also has a red skirt, white tights and black heeled Mary Janes.

To Berserk's right is the youngest of the three, Brat Plutonium. Brat has sparkly cobalt blue eyes and dirty blond hair that goes to her mid back is in pigtails. Brat was wearing a cobalt blue tube top, black mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and black platform boots.

To Berserk's left is Brute Plutonium. Brute has raven hair that reaches her shoulders, a nose piercing, and emerald eyes. Brute, being Brat's sister, is wearing a tight black tee shirt, black skinny jeans, a spiked belt, an emerald choker, peridot vest, and black combat boots.

Other than their eye color and hair length, the Utoniums and Plutoniums could be twins.

"We'll be singing **Diamonds by Rihanna**." Brat announced.

 **{All}**

 **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **{Berserk}**

 **Find light in the beautiful sea  
** **I choose to be happy  
** **You and I, you and I  
** **We're like diamonds in the sky  
** **You're a shooting star I see  
** **A vision of ecstasy  
** **When you hold me, I'm alive  
** **We're like diamonds in the sky**

 **{Brute}**

 **I knew that we'd become one right away  
** **Oh, right away  
** **At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
** **I saw the life inside your eyes**

 **{All}**

 **So shine bright tonight, you and I  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
** **Eye to eye, so alive  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **{Brat}**

 **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **{Brute}**

 **Palms rise to the universe  
** **As we moonshine and molly  
** **Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
** **We're like diamonds in the sky  
** **You're a shooting star I see  
** **A vision of ecstasy  
** **When you hold me, I'm alive  
** **We're like diamonds in the sky**

 **{Brat}**

 **At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
** **I saw the life inside your eyes**

 **{All}**

 **So shine bright tonight, you and I  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
** **Eye to eye, so alive  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **{Brat}**

 **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **{Berserk}**

 **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **{Brute}**

 **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **{All}**

 **So shine bright tonight, you and I  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
** **Eye to eye, so alive  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **{Brat}**

 **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Oh, yeah**

 **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond  
** **Shine bright like a diamond**

People cheered and they clapped out of respect. It was okay.

"Jalal and I will be singing **FourFiveSeconds by Rihanna ft. Kanye West & Paul McCartney**." Paige announced.

 _ **[Verse 1 - Paige]**_

 **I think I've had enough  
** **I might get a little drunk  
** **I say what's on my mind  
** **I might do a little time  
** **'Cause all of my kindness  
** **Is taken for weakness**

 _ **[Hook - Paige]**_

 **Now I'm Four Five Seconds from wildin'  
** **And we got three more days 'til Friday  
** **I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday mornin'  
** **I swear I wish somebody would tell me  
** **Ooh, that's all I want**

 _ **[Verse 2 - Jalal]**_

 **Woke up an optimist  
** **Sun was shinin', I'm POSITIVE  
** **Then I heard you was talkin' trash  
** **Hold me back, I'm 'bout to spaz**

 _ **[Hook - Paige and Jalal]**_

 **Yeah I'm 'bout Four Five Seconds from wildin'  
** **And we got three more days 'til Friday  
** **I'm tryna make it back home by Monday mornin'  
** **I swear I wish somebody would drive me  
** **Ooh, that's all I want**

 _ **[Bridge - Paige]**_

 **And I know that you're up tonight  
** **Thinkin', "How could I be so selfish?"  
** **But you called 'bout a thousand times  
** **Wondering where I've been  
** **Now I know that you're up tonight  
** **Thinkin', "How could I be so reckless?"  
** **But I just can't apologize  
** **I hope you can understand**

 _ **[Verse 3 - Jalal]**_

 **If I go to jail tonight  
** **Promise you'll pay my bail  
** **See they want to buy my pride  
** **But that just ain't up for sale**

 _ **[Paige and Jalal]**_

 **See all of my kindness  
** **Is taken for weakness**

 _ **[Hook - Paige and Jalal]**_

 **Now I'm Four Five Seconds from wildin'  
** **And we got three more days 'til Friday  
** **I'm tryna make it back home by Monday mornin'  
** **I swear I wish somebody would tell me  
** **Ooh, that's all I want  
** **Four Five Seconds from wildin'  
** **And we got three more days 'til Friday  
** **Just tryna make it back home by Monday mornin'  
** **I swear I wish somebody would tell me  
** **'Cause that's all I want**

Again people clapped out of respect, though it was louder this time.

They hesitated, but Sey and Taijah went up, Seychell was only there as backup.

"I'll be singing **Cool Kids by Echosmith**." Taijah said with a smile.

 **(Taijah)**

 **She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.  
** **And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.  
** **Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.  
** **Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the BACKGROUND.  
** **And she says,**

 **(Both)**

 **"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
** **'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
** **I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."**

 **(Taijah)**

 **He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.  
** **Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.  
** **They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
** **In the fast lane, living life without knowing.  
** **And he says,**

 **(Both)**

 **"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
** **'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
** **I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
** **I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
** **'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
** **I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."  
**

 **And they said,  
**

 **"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
** **'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
** **I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
** **I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
** **'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
** **I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
** **I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
** **'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
** **I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."**

 **Whoa** _ **[3x]**_

 **(Taijah)**

 **Like the cool kids**

More applause, like it was building up as the performances went on.

Next, the Jojos went.

"We, my brother and I, will be singing **Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars**." Brick said with a smirk. It was only he and Boomer. That puzzled most, because usually the boys all sang together.

 **[Brick]**

 **Well, looky here looky here  
** **Ah what do we have?  
** **Another pretty thang ready for me to grab  
** **But little does she know  
** **That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing  
** **'Cause at the end of the night  
** **It is her I'll be holding**

 **I love you so, hey  
** **That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)  
** **You'll tell me  
** **Baby baby please don't go away (don't go away)  
** **But when I play (when I play), I never stay (I never stay)  
** **To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:**

 **[Both]**

 **Run run run away, run away baby  
** **Before I put my spell on you  
** **You better get get get away get away darling  
** **'Cause everything you heard is true  
** **Your poor little heart will end up alone  
** **'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
** **So you better run run run away run away baby**

 **[Boomer]**

 **Ah yeah  
** **Well, let me think, let me think  
** **Ah what should I do?  
** **So many eager young bunnies**

 **That I'd like to pursue  
** **Now even though they eating out the palm of my hand  
** **There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it!**

 **I love you so, hey  
** **That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)  
** **You'll tell me  
** **Baby baby please don't go away  
** **But when I play, I never stay  
** **To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:**

 **[Both]**

 **Run run run away, run away baby  
** **Before I put my spell on you  
** **You better get get get away get away darling  
** **'Cause everything you heard is true  
** **Your poor little heart will end up alone  
** **'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
** **So you better run run run away run away baby**

 **[Boomer]**

 **Chickasha**

 **[Brick]**

 **See I ain't try to hurt you baby  
** **No no, no I just wanna work you baby  
** **Yeah yeah  
** **See I ain't try to hurt you baby**

 **[Boomer]**

 **No no, no I just wanna work you baby  
** **If you scared you better run (You better run)  
** **You better run (You better run)  
** **You better run (You better run)  
** **You better you better you better**

 **[Both]**

 **Run run run away, run away baby  
** **Before I put my spell on you  
** **You better get get get away get away darling  
** **'Cause everything you heard is true  
** **Your poor little heart will end up alone  
** **'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
** **So you better run run run away run away baby!**

At the end they both winked at the Utonium sisters, freezing them in shock. Another loud round of applause came and went, but this time Mrs. Sedusa stood and announced that they would continue after a short break.

The clique decided to get a snack from the vending machines, while the girls decided to stay and work on research.

They were peacefully sitting on their phones taking notes, when three shadows appeared in front of them. As they looked up, they saw none other than the Rowdyruff Boys standing over them.

Buttercup pulled a face and opened her mouth when her phone chimed.

' **Don't you dare insult them, it isn't worth the breath.'~Blossom  
** ' **Butters, you need to behave today. Save it for tomorrow.'~Bubbles**

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but looked back at her work. All the girls continued this until their notebook disappeared. They looked, B.C. glared, up at the boys, who were smiling innocently in return, Butch with his hands behind his back.

"Really, can we have our notebook back 'cause we were kinda using it." Buttercup said glaring directly at Butch.

"Oh, no Cupcake, you can't have this back unless, I get something in return." he answered with a smirk. The reaction, once again, shocked him as all she did was walk up to him, flick him in the head and grab her notebook. Once it was back in her possession, she gave him a good slap on the head and sat back down next to her sisters.

"Hey, who do you-" Brick was cut off when Mrs. Sedusa walked back onto the stage.

"Okay, kiddies, time to continue our presentations!"

"Mrs. Sedusa, can Robin and I go next?" a gruff latino voice asked.

"Well, alright, but only if our new students go next."

* * *

 **And scene, wow that took way too long.**

 **Can anyone guess that voice?  
** **I'll give you a hint; it's one of my OCs.**

 **That is all for now.**

 **Hugs and Kisses  
** **~Creativityi5key**


	5. Just Dance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing -_-**

* * *

 _ **~Previously~**_

 _They were peacefully sitting on their phones taking notes, when three shadows appeared in front of them. As they looked up, they saw none other than the Rowdyruff Boys standing over them._

 _Buttercup pulled a face and opened her mouth when her phone chimed._

' _ **Don't you dare insult them, it isn't worth the breath.'~Blossom  
**_ ' _ **Butters, you need to behave today. Save it for tomorrow.'~Bubbles**_

 _Buttercup rolled her eyes, but looked back at her work. All the girls continued this until their notebook disappeared. They looked, B.C. glared, up at the boys, who were smiling innocently in return, Butch with his hands behind his back._

" _Really, can we have our notebook back 'cause we were kinda using it." Buttercup said glaring directly at Butch._

" _Oh, no Cupcake, you can't have this back unless, I get something in return." he answered with a smirk. The reaction, once again, shocked him as all she did was walk up to him, flick him in the head and grab her notebook. Once it was back in her possession, she gave him a good slap on the head and sat back down next to her sisters._

" _Hey, who do you-" Brick was cut off when Mrs. Sedusa walked back onto the stage._

" _Okay, kiddies, time to continue our presentations!"_

" _Mrs. Sedusa, can Robin and I go next?" a gruff latino voice asked._

" _Well, alright, but only if our new students go next."_

* * *

 **Second Period: Music**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Robby! I told you I didn't want to do that song!" Robin screamed at said boy. He looked at her and started laughing.

"Lo sentimos, primo, pero hay que decir cómo se siente. Esta es la única manera que puedo conseguir que lo hagas. **(Sorry, cousin, but you need to say how you feel. This is the only way I can get you to do it.)** " Robby replied so most of the occupants in the room couldn't understand. Robin glared at him while blushing, stood, and made her way to the stage.

"Robin and I will be singing **Feel This Moment by Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera**." Robby shouted.

 **(Robby)**

 **Ask for money, and get advice  
Ask for advice, get money twice  
I'm from the dirty but that chico nice  
Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life**

 **(Robin)**

 **One day while my light is glowing  
** **I'll be in my castle golden  
** **But until the gates are open  
** **I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
** **I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
** **I just wanna feel this moment**

 **(Robby)**

 **Mr. Worldwide  
** **Christina Aguilera  
** **Oye mamita, come on, darling, que la cosa esta rica  
** **(Robin)  
** **(I just wanna feel this moment)**

 _ **[Beat break]**_

 **(Robby)**

 **Feel this moment...  
** **Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo  
** **Long way from them hallways  
** **Filled with "So"'s and "Oh, yeah"'s  
** **Dade county always, 305 all day  
** **Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party.  
** **She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups  
** **I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up  
** **Meet and greet, nice to meet ya. But time is money  
** **Only difference is I own it,  
** **Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment**

 **(Robin)**

 **One day while my light is glowing  
** **I'll be in my castle golden  
** **But until the gates are open  
** **I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
** **I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
** **I just wanna feel this moment**

 _ **[Beat break]**_

 **(Robby)**

 **Come on, feel this moment...  
** **I see the future but live for the moment.  
** **Make sense, don't it? Ha.  
** **Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliance  
** **This streets is what schooled 'em  
** **And made 'em slicker than Slick Rick The Ruler  
** **I've lost a lot, and learned a lot  
** **But I'm still undefeated like Shula  
** **I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps  
** **Baby we can travel the world  
** **And I can give you all you can see  
** **Time is money  
** **Only difference is I own it,  
** **Like a stopwatch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, dale.**

 **(Robin)**

 **One day while my light is glowing  
** **I'll be in my castle golden  
** **But until the gates are open  
** **I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
** **I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
** **I just wanna feel this moment**

 _ **[Beat break]**_

 **(Robby)  
** **Come on, feel this moment...**

 **(Robin)  
** **(Ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment  
** **(Ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment**

They bowed, Robin slapped her cousin in the back of the head, and they ran off the stage with Robin screaming.

"Alright girls, who's going first," Buttercup stood and began to walk towards the stage. She stood confidently in front of everyone.

"I am doing one that has specific meaning. I am singing, well rapping, **Run the World(Girls) by Beyonce**." Buttercup smirked. This'll teach them.

 **(Buttercup)**

 **Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)** _ **[x4]  
**_ **GIRLS!**

 _ **[Chorus:]  
**_ **Who run the world? Girls!** _ **[x4]  
**_ **Who run this motha? Girls!** _ **[x4]  
**_ **Who run the world? Girls!** _ **[x4]**_

 _ **[Verse 1:]  
**_ **Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
** **But no they don't  
** **Make your check come at they neck,  
** **Disrespect us no they won't**

 **Boy don't even try to touch this  
** **Boy this beat is crazy  
** **This is how they made me  
** **Houston Texas baby  
** **This goes out to all my girls  
** **That's in the club rocking the latest  
** **Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later  
** **I think I need a barber  
** **None of these niggas can fade me  
** **I'm so good with this,  
** **I remind you I'm so hood with this  
** **Boy I'm just playing  
** **Come here baby  
** **Hope you still like me  
** **F- you pay me**

 **My persuasion can build a nation  
** **Endless power, with our love we can devour  
** **You'll do anything for me**

 _ **[Chorus:]  
**_ **Who run the world? Girls!** _ **[x4]  
**_ **Who run this motha? Girls!** _ **[x4]  
**_ **Who run the world? Girls!** _ **[x4]**_

 _ **[Verse 2:]  
**_ **It's hot up in here  
** **DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
** **I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world  
** **Help me raise a glass for the college grads**

 **41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check  
** **You can't hold me (you can't hold me)  
** **I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check  
** **This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
** **You're on your grind  
** **To other men that respect what I do  
** **Please accept my shine  
** **Boy I know you love it  
** **How we're smart enough to make these millions  
** **Strong enough to bear the children  
** **Then get back to business  
** **See, you better not play me  
** **Oh, come here baby  
** **Hope you still like me  
** **F- you hate me**

 **My persuasion can build a nation  
** **Endless power  
** **With our love we can devour  
** **You'll do anything for me**

 _ **[Chorus:]  
**_ **Who run the world? Girls!** _ **[x4]  
**_ **Who run this motha? Girls!** _ **[x4]  
**_ **Who run the world? Girls!** _ **[x4]**_

 **Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
** **Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
** **Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)  
** **Who are we? What we run? We run the world  
** **Who run the world? Girls**

The applause Buttercup got shocked her, a lot. It was the loudest out of all the performances.

Blossom decided that she might as well get it over with, so she stood and silently got on stage.

"I am going to be singing **Work Bitch by Britney Spears**." Blossom shrugged before grabbing one of the headsets so she could dance while she sang.

 **You wanna**

 **You wanna**

 _She motioned toward her sisters and Princess and they got up to danced with her._

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 **You wanna hot body  
** **You wanna Bugatti  
** **You wanna Maserati  
** **You better work bitch  
** **You wanna Lamborghini**

 _The girls began to pose as if they were in a photo shoot. Blossom was front and center, singing how she felt and dancing with some serious attitude._

 **Sip Martinis  
** **Look hot in a bikini  
** **You better work bitch  
** **You wanna live fancy  
** **Live in a big mansion  
** **Party in France  
**

 **You better work bitch** _ **[4x]  
**_

 **Now get to work bitch  
** **(ahhhh)  
** **Now get to work bitch  
** **(ahhhh)**

 _Her sisters did back up as she sang, always echoing at the perfect time._

 _ **[Verse 1]**_

 **Bring it on  
** **Ring the alarm  
** **Don't stop now  
** **Just be the champion  
** **Work it hard like it's your profession  
** **Watch out now  
** **'Cause here it comes**

 _They all danced in sink for the verse before Buttercup, Bubbles, and Princess started to do cool tricks across the stage._

 **Here comes the smasher  
** **Here comes the master  
** **Here comes the big beat  
** **Big beat to blast ya  
** **No time to quit now  
** **Just time to get it now  
** **Pick up what I'm putting down  
** **Pick up what I'm putting down**

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 **You better work bitch** _ **[4x]**_

 **Now get to work bitch  
** **(ahhhh)  
** **Now get to work bitch  
** **(ahhhh)**

 _ **[Verse 2]**_

 **Break it up  
** **Break it down  
** **See me coming  
** **You can hear my sound  
** **Tell somebody in your town  
** **Spread the word  
** **Spread the word**

 **Go call the police  
** **Go call the governor  
** **I bring the trouble  
** **That means the trouble y'all  
** **I make it bubble up  
** **Call me the bubbler  
** **I am the bad bitch  
** **The bitch that you love enough**

 _ **[Bridge]**_

 **Hold your head high  
** **Fingers to the sky  
** **They gon' try to try ya  
** **But they can't deny ya  
** **Keep it building higher and higher**

 _For the Bridge the girls join_

 **So hold your head high  
** **Fingers to the sky  
** **Now they don't believe ya  
** **But they gonna need ya  
** **Keep it building higher and higher and higher  
**

 **Work work work work work work work work (Work!)  
** **Work work (Work!)  
** **Work work (Work!)  
** **Work work (Work!)  
** **Work**

 **Work it out** _ **[14x]  
**_ **You better work bitch  
** **You better work bitch**

The entire room erupted into cheers.

Once they bowed Bubbles stayed on stage, but sat on a stool a little ways away from the stairs. She gazed at everyone, "I'll be singing **Brand New Me by Alicia Keys**." she spoke, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

 **It's been a while  
** **I'm not who I was before  
** **You look surprised  
** **Your words don't burn me anymore  
** **Been meanin' to tell ya  
** **But I guess it's clear to see  
** **Don't be mad  
** **It's just a brand new kinda me  
** **Can't be bad  
** **I found a brand new kinda free**

 **Careful with your ego  
** **He's the one that we should blame  
** **Had to grab my heart back  
** **God knows something had to change  
** **I thought that you'd be happy  
** **I found the one thing I need  
** **Why you mad?  
** **It's just a brand new kinda me  
** **Never bad  
** **I found a brand new kinda free.  
** **Ooh...**

 **It took a long, long time to get here  
** **It took a brave, brave girl to try  
** **It took one too many excuses, one too many lies  
** **Don't be surprised, don't be surprised**

 **If I talk a little louder  
** **If I speak up when you're wrong  
** **If I walk a little taller  
** **I've been under you too long  
** **If you notice that I'm different  
** **Don't take it personally  
** **Don't be mad  
** **It's just a brand new kinda me  
** **That ain't bad  
** **I found a brand new kinda free.**

 **Ooh, it took a long, long road to get here  
** **It took a brave, brave girl to try  
** **I've taken one too many excuses, one too many lies  
** **Don't be surprised, oh, said, you look surprised  
**

 **Hey, if you were a friend  
** **You'd wanna get to know me again  
** **If you were worth the while  
** **You'd be happy to see me smile  
** **I'm not expecting sorry  
** **I'm too busy finding myself  
** **I got this  
** **I found me, I found me, yeah**

 **I don't need your opinion  
** **I'm not waiting for your "OK"  
** **I'll never be perfect,  
** **But at least now I'm brave  
** **I know my heart is open  
** **I can finally breathe  
** **Don't be mad  
** **It's just a brand new kinda free  
** **That ain't bad  
** **I found a brand new kinda me  
** **Don't be mad  
** **It's just a brand new time for me**

As Bubbles finished, she opened her eyes. She was shocked when everyone gave her a standing ovation. Never had that happened to her.

She smiled a watery smile and ran off the stage, and into her sister's waiting arms. As they congratulated her, Butch made his way up to center stage and smirked.

"I am going to be doing a song that will blow your minds." As Butch spoke girls began to squeal with anticipation. "I'll be singing **Wiggle by Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg**."

 **Hey, yo, Jason**

 **Say somethin' to her**

 **Holla at her**

 _ **[Laughs]**_

 **I got one question**

 **How do you fit all that... in them jeans?**

 _ **[Laughs]**_

 **You know what to do with that big fat butt**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **Just a little bit of... swing**

 **Patty cake, Patty cake**

 **With no hands**

 **Got me in this club making wedding plans**

 **If I take pictures while you do your dance**

 **I can make you famous on instagram**

 **Hot damn it**

 **Your booty like two planets**

 **Go head, and go ham sandwich**

 **Whoa, I can't stand it**

 **'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **Just a little bit of... swing**

 **Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk**

 **Let's take a shot**

 **Alley oop that dunk**

 **Tired of working that 9 to 5**

 **Oh baby let me come and change your life**

 **Hot damn it**

 **Your booty like two planets**

 **Go head, and go ham sandwich**

 **Whoa, I can't stand it**

 **'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **(Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **(Shake it, shake it girl)**

 **Just a little bit of**

 **(Little bit of, little bit of, little bit of swing!)**

 **Shake what your mama gave you**

 **Misbehave you**

 **I just wanna strip you, dip you, flip you, bubble bathe you**

 **What they do**

 **Taste my rain drops, K boo**

 **Now what you will and what you want and what you may do**

 **Completely separated,**

 **Till I deeply penetrate it**

 **Then I take it out and wipe it off**

 **Eat it, ate it, love it, hate it**

 **Overstated, underrated, everywhere I've been**

 **Can you wiggle, wiggle for the D, O, double G, again?**

 **Come on baby**

 **Turn around (turn around, turn around, turn around)**

 **You're rock star girl**

 **Take a bow (take a bow, take a bow, take a bow)**

 **It's just one thing that's killing me**

 **How'd you get that in them jeans?**

 **You know what to do with that big fat butt**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **(Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **(Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **(Shake it, shake it girl)**

 **Just a little bit of**

 **(Little bit of, wiggle wiggle)**

 **Wiggle, wiggle**

 **Now make it clap**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **Now make it clap**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

 **Make it clap**

 **(Baby when you do it like that)**

 **Just a little bit of**

 **Now make it clap**

 **No hands baby, make it clap, clap, clap**

 **(Like swing)**

 **Damn, baby, you got a bright future behind you**

"God, Butch, you are such a Damn pervert. You know that, right?" A voice yelled. It was Taijah.

She wasn't wrong. The song he just did proves it. Just as he was about to reply the bell rang signifying the end of class.

"Never will I ever understand what goes on in that head of his." Paige sighed, before pulling Jalal down the hall to who knows where.

"Hey what did she mean by that, wait, were you and the boys friends at some point?" Buttercup asked, looking between the remaining of her friends. Everyone looked to Seychell for an answer.

"At a time, yes, but we'll explain the whole story at lunch." Sey spaced "Hey, girls what disciplines do you have next?" She asked after a moment.

"I have Ballet first, then Hip hop, then Choreography." Blossom answered.

"I have Ballet, then Hip hop, then Tap." Buttercup grumbled, digging through her backpack.

"I have Ballet with Blossom and Buttercup, then Choreography, then Modern." Bubbles said smiling. Seychell nodded.

"I have Ballet, then Tap, then Jazz, but I'll meet up with you guys at the cafeteria entrance, with the rest of the clique." Seychell informed extremely fast. Then she paused and asked, "Wait, Buttercup I thought you didn't take Ballet?"

Buttercup started pouting and glumly replied, "I'm only taking it because that was the only class that wasn't full."

"Okay, see you people later!" Bella shouted pulling Princess and Taijah down the hall.

* * *

 **Third Period: Ballet Class**

 **Blossom's P.O.V.**

After wandering through the enormous maze-like dressing room, Bubbles and I managed to find our way into the almost empty studio. _Hmm, guess nobody wanted to take ballet this early in the morning._ Buttercup said she wasn't coming out unless we forced her, and at exactly that moment Seychell walked in, so, we left B.C. behind with that mad woman. _We'll probably regret that later._ I looked around and tried to memorize everything about the studio when I heard Bubbles gasp.

"What is it Bubbles?" She pointed. She pointed to the Jojo Brothers coming out of the boys' dressing room at that very moment. Well, two of them any way, no sign of Butch.

"Just back away slowly and maybe, hopefully, they won't notice us." I whispered as we headed back to the dressing room, sadly that was the moment Seychell chased Buttercup out of the dressing room and right into us.

Seychell then squeal and, much to our disdain and everyone else's amusement, jumped on top as if this were a dog pile on Bubbles.

"Sey, get off! You're squishing Bubbles!" Buttercup and I shouted as Sey giggled uncontrollably.

"Butters! Blossy! Bubby is over there talking to Robin!" She answered through her giggles. _What, but how! She was just here!_ I looked up and sure enough, she was talking animatedly with Robin.

"Then, who did we land on and, how did Bubbles get all the way over there?" I asked, completely perplexed. Seychell finally got off of us and turned so I could see her.

"Simple, Clare is who you fell on top of and Bubbles heard me screaming like, well, me right before Clare yanked Butters out of the dressing room entrance, hence how Clare ended up down there and Bubby all the way over there." She finished as she helped Buttercup and I up. Clare got to all fours and started growling at us like she was a dog.

"No, bad Clare, no growling until after lunch!" Seychell said and Clare stood up. That's when I noticed that no one was in proper Ballet attire, much like me and my sisters who wore skin tight tank tops and leggings.

Seychell had on the same yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt that showed her figure better, which she has a nice one. I wonder why she hides it.

Robin wore a black sports bra on with a loose camisole top over it. On the bottom she had spandex bike shorts on.

Clare hadn't changed out of her outfit of leggings and a skin tight graphic tee.

Just as I finished observing the room our teacher came into the room. Let me just say WOW! She was gorgeous, she had scarlet hair, sparkly brown eyes and a dazzling smile. I looked to see every boy, all 10 of them, drooling and/or gawking at her. Their expressions are hilarious.

I hear Bubbles burst into a fit of giggles and soon all of our friends join, that is, until the teacher notices my sisters and I and walks over.

She stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm the Advanced Ballet Mistress, Cecilia, but you adorable little zebras can call me Miss Sally. What are your names?" I looked at Sey and mouthed ' _Zebras?'_ and she replied, shaking her head, ' _Just go with it'_.

After we do introductions and bring out the Barre, class begins.

* * *

 **Omg my FF &R I am so sorry.**

 **This has been a chaotic couple of weeks:  
First my grandpa died  
Second I went all the way to NOLA  
Third I got my braces and they stupid hurt, not even normal hurt either**

 **So I got delayed, but I'm already working on Chap 6**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **~Creativityi5key**


	6. Welcome To Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I own nothing -_-**

* * *

 _ **~Previously~**_

 _Just as I finished observing the room our teacher came into the room. Let me just say WOW! She was gorgeous, she had scarlet hair, sparkly brown eyes and a dazzling smile. I looked to see every boy, all 10 of them, drooling and/or gawking at her. Their expressions are hilarious._

 _I hear Bubbles burst into a fit of giggles and soon all of our friends join, that is, until the teacher notices my sisters and I and walks over._

 _She stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm the Advanced Ballet Mistress, Cecilia, but you adorable little zebras can call me Miss Sally. What are your names?" I looked at Sey and mouthed 'Zebras?' and she replied, shaking her head, 'Just go with it'._

 _After we do introductions and bring out the Barre class begins._

* * *

 **At the Cafeteria Entrance**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As the girls came into view everyone in the clique got extremely nervous, you see the people in the clique aren't exactly normal and in a way that made them _click_.

The reason their nervous is because the last new members they had ended up turning on them and now are the bane of their existence, so you can imagine why they're a little(a _**lot**_ ) weary.

"Hey girls do you want to eat with us, you know, in the catacombs?" Seychell asked with a small smile.

"Um, sure, but you guys can go ahead of all of us. We'll find our way." Blossom responded looking at everyone. Everyone nodded and left in a different direction, all except Seychell, who just walked into the cafeteria with them.

Upon entering the cafeteria, there was a pause then a collective gasp, as the girls and Seychell walked down to the lunch line.

"So, Seychell, what are some of the choices here in the cafeteria?" Bubbles asked as she smiled at everyone went past. She was completely confused as to why everyone was staring at them, mainly Seychell, like they had two heads.

"Well, it kinda depends on which day it is, and since it's Tuesday, there's every type of mexican food you can think of, but it tastes really good!" She replied excited, making everyone within a 5 foot radius flinch. Seychell saw this and grinned.

Seychell turned to look at the people and she smirked as her eyes turned as black as night. She watched as everyone stopped staring at the four girls and continued with their lunches. Once she was sure that they were chocolate brown once again, she continued to tell the girls more about the school's menu.

* * *

 **Catacombs: Section 4**

 **Seychell's P.O.V.**

"Okay, so, I, we, the group, want to know if you, um, a-are s-sure that you want t-to be a part o-of our clique?" I asked, not really sure of the answer at this point. Our school doesn't get a lot of new students, especially after the year already started.

"Of course, you guys seem so much more real than everyone else," Blossom started.

"And you have been so nice to us," Bubbles added.

"How could we not?" Buttercup finished.

The group and I smiled at their response and decided it was initiation time! That meant all week they had to do challenges made up by the clique founders, i.e. Clare, Paige, Robin, and I are going to make them do a lot of random crap and sing a little( _a lot_ ).

"Then it is time you learn more about this place, like for example, there are 100 different sections down here, but the one that we're in is pretty much only scratching the surface." I said watching as their eyes widened.

"Oh, but that ain't all," Paige announced, obviously excited like everyone else, "we each have our very own section or rather rooms as you may call them down here. You can personalize them to your heart's desire, within reason of course."

Clare cleared her throat and told them, "You are allowed in any of the rooms except for 1, 2, & 3\. Those are forbidden until you're fully initiated. Buttercup I'm mainly looking at you when I say, those rooms are very important and cannot be tampered with." She is so serious, it's ridiculous!

"Now it's time for the tour! Oh My Gosh I'm so excited! First You have got to see section-" And they were off with Robin talking a mile a minute as usual.

* * *

 **2 Hours later in Section 91**

 **AKA The Meeting Room**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"And that concludes our tour of the 100 rooms in the catacombs, with the exception of 4 rooms." Robin summed it up before all seven girls plopped into seats.

"Alright girls, the first order of business is where do you want rooms." Seychell asked, sitting at the head of the table, "I assume you want rooms next to each other, am I correct?" She rose an eyebrow as the girls looked at each other as if silently contemplating it.

Finally, they came to a conclusion, "We'll take numbers 27, 28, and 29, that way we can be closer together. By the way, when do we personalise the rooms?" Buttercup asked. She and her sisters were ecstatic about getting their own personal spaces.

"Why those numbers?" Robin asked.

"Because 7x4=28 and 7 is a lucky number so twenty eight must be four times as lucky!" Buttercup explained. When she did Seychell mentally scoffed and rolled her eyes. After that it was a comfortable silence. Until Clare broke it.

"Oh, I was just thinking you could this week, like if you bring the stuff down here by the hidden freight elevator and then place it or set it up after school it should be done by Friday." Clare explained, "But I suggest bringing more than one change of clothes because sometimes the weather can prevent us from leaving school days at a time, so having outfits stashed away can help. Just make sure they aren't outfits you'll miss, I'm looking at you Bubbles." Said girl blushed and sank in her seat.

"Now, since we all have a free period why not go shopping for decor and other things at the mall two blocks away, then, after like 30 minutes, we can come back and set some of it up." Paige suggested, looking at everyone for confirmation. Once she got it, they all stood and went to get their stuff and, if they got one, their boyfriend to carry everything.

* * *

 **At The Mall**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Alright, let's stop and see what we've got since we don't have much time before we have to get back to school." Blossom said looking down at her watch. They had to be back by 1:30, it was 1:05, a fifteen minute walk back to campus.

"Fine, boys let's go to the food court." Seychell pouted, "Mush! Boys mush!" The boys pouted, but complied.

Once they walked toward the food court and took a seat, Seychell pulled out a checklist and began to pace mumbling to herself.

"Alright girls, what have we got decoration wise?" She finally asked. Blossom bought a lot of books, a bookshelf, speakers, and a closet on a box. Buttercup had four DIY chairs, one DIY couch, a punching bag, a chest, gaming system, games and a TV. Bubbles pulled out a sewing machine, fabrics, an advanced sewing kit, paint, canvases, brushes, an easel, a sketch pad, three DIY chairs, and five outfits. Since they were at the mall, Bubbles got all the girls an outfit.

"Okay, back to school! Boys, if you'd please?" Paige exclaimed.

Before they left, the girls got a snack. Jalal, Jaydn, Robby, Mitch, and Evan decided they'd get a head start considering it would take them longer with the extra weight.

"So, girls I was wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party? It's my sweet 15." Seychell asked with a hopeful smile.

"Wait, 15? How are you in our grade, and why not just wait till your 16th birthday?" Blossom asked.

"First, yes 15. Second, I skipped a grade, sort of. Third, my aunts, uncles, and cousins won't be able to make it here next year, so, I'm having a huge party this year! So, will you come?" Seychell replied with a smile.

Blossom looked at her sisters before nodding, "Sure."

"Great! The theme is Masquerade Ball, so you'll need a formal dress and a matching mask." Seychell said. Clare tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear that made her beam.

"Clare just suggested that we all go dress shopping together this weekend! What do you girls think?"

"That sounds awesome, but we should probably head back to school, so we can work on our rooms." Bubbles suggested.

Everyone agreed and they began to walk, but about a block away from the mall they ran into the boys and the punks, literally.

"Watch where you're going, we could've gotten seriously hurt!" Brat shreked.

"And why should any of us care?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then the cheer squad would, like, completely suck at the game that's, like, coming up in six weeks." Brute said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, okay, whatever, we just want to get through, so…" Bubbles trailed off. Brat scoffed and bumped past her, knocking Bubbles into Brute who forcefully pushed her down.

"Watch it you slut! This outfit cost more than our school!" Brute sneered. Butch and Brick snickered.

"You two, yes you, come here, now." Berserk snapped. When they were an arm's length away, the Plutoniums grabbed them by the collar and pulled them into a searing kiss. When they pulled away, all three boys were dazed, while the Plutoniums just proceeded to the mall.

"Brick Aleczander Jojo!" Seychell shrieked the same time Paige and Bella shouted, "Boomer Iszaeia Jojo!" and "Butch Oberon Jojo!"

"What!" They shouted back, snapping out of their trance, then turning red at their full names.

"You should know better than to laugh when a girl is called such horrible names, and pushed to the ground!" Bella shouted.

"And I know your mother raised you better than that!" Paige hissed.

" _Usted es, personas insufribles ridículas. ¡Los odio a todos! Y pensar que yo confiaba en ti con mi vida en un momento!_ **(You are ridiculous, insufferable people. I hate you all! And to think I trusted you with my life at one point!)** " Seychell glared with an intense and freakishly intimidating aura.

"Well at least we don't lie to you like your supposed boyfriend." Butch sneered not noticing the Utoniums.

"Idiot, don't fucking tell her! You know what he'll do if you do if he found out we were the ones who spilled the motherfucking beans! I don't feel like dying anytime soon, thank you!" Brick said smacking Butch over the head.

"What are you talking about?" Seychell asked with an even more dangerous aura around her.

"N-N-Nothing, just the usual brotherly banter, you know?" Butch said nervously, getting the hint from his brothers. They were in dangerous waters and had to be careful.

As soon as she heard that and saw their expressions, Seychell was running toward the school at top speed, tears already running down her face, with the other girls close behind. Once inside the school Seychell stormed to the catacombs, knowing exactly what she was looking for.

"Jayden tell me the truth, is there something you're not telling me?" Seychell asked after making it look like she hadn't already started crying.

Jayden thought about it a moment before making a mental reminder to slaughter the ruffs later.

He sighed and faced her, "Well, not exactly-" He was cut off by Seychell slapping him across the face, face tear streaked again.

"I can't believe you'd keep anything from me! Don't you trust me?" She sobbed turning away from him.

"Of course I do, but if you knew this you would have freaked out!" He accidentally shouted back. She turned again looking with wide blue eyes before backing away a few feet.

"Why not just tell me it anyway? Huh? Then we wouldn't be here now." She looked at him wondering what was so nerve racking he refused to share it with her.

"You want to know! Fine! Brick, Butch, and Boomer are my cousins! There, the secret is out! You happy?" He asked turning away from her.

She released a heavy sob before replying back, "You really didn't think I could handle that? Seriously!"

"I was afraid you'd break up with me if you knew." He turned back to her, his expression softer than before.

"Well, then you pretty much just made your fear come true, because we are _over_." And away she went right into the arms of her big brother and new best friends.

* * *

 ** **Okay so while typing this story I watched Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker and the my second to last thought was, 'Hey, look it's tall, dark, and brooding as an old man!' and the last thing I thought before the credits rolled was, 'What the crap animators why are his ears so pointy? Did the cowl he always wore do that or something?'****

 **Announcements:**

 **Holy bomb dropped! All right who called it?**

 **To why me(Guest) Butch will get what's coming to him.**

 **I seriously need OC's guys, so, HELP!**

 **And I want your opinion on the dresses the girls wear**

 **That is all**

 **I thank you**

 **Crtvtysky**


	7. One Month Later Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing -_-**

* * *

 _ **~Previously~**_

" _Jadyn tell me the truth, is there something you're not telling me?" Seychell asked after making it look like she hadn't already started crying._

 _Jadyn thought about it a moment before making a mental reminder to slaughter the ruffs later._

 _He sighed and faced her, "Well, not exactly-" He was cut off by Seychell slapping him across the face, face tear streaked again._

" _I can't believe you'd keep anything from me! Don't you trust me?" She sobbed turning away from him._

" _Of course I do, but if you knew this you would have freaked out!" He accidentally shouted back. She turned again looking with wide blue eyes before backing away a few steps._

" _Why not just tell me it anyway? Huh? Then we wouldn't be here now." She looked at him wondering what was so nerve racking he refused to share it with her._

" _You want to know! Fine! Brick, Butch, and Boomer are my cousins! There, the secret is out! You happy?" He asked turning away from her._

 _She released a heavy sob before replying back, "You really didn't think I could handle that? Seriously!"_

" _I was afraid you'd break up with me if you knew." He turned back to her, his expression softer than before._

" _Well, then you pretty much just made your fear come true, because we are over." And away she went right into the arms of her big brother and new best friends._

* * *

 **One Month Later  
Arumpher Manor  
Normal P.O.V.**

"Is everything in order for my masquerade birthday party? The decor? Cake? Food? E-" Seychell was calmed down by her brother, John.

"Sis, you need to calm down before you get so worked up you faint, again!"

"Sorry it's just I want everything to be perfect, after the break up last month, I just want to be sure of everything." She sighed and looked at her brother.

He was about 6'7", lean, but muscular, dark chocolate brown, a dazzling white smile, big heart, and extremely scary when mad. He already had his dress pants on, but that was about it, no shirt, no shoes.

Her midnight blue eyes began to water as she shifted her gaze to the wall, staring blankly at it.

"You should finish getting ready now, the party guests will be arriving shortly." She said in an uncharacteristic monotone. John decided that he was going to hunt down the douche that did this to his baby sister and teach him a good lesson.

"And stop plotting revenge on my ex." He gave her a look on the way out of the room.

"Now where could the girls be? It's time to get ready."

* * *

 **Outside the Front Gates**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Holy fuck! Sey has a big house!" Buttercup exclaimed looking out the window of Clare's Black Audi in awe. The Arumpher residence sat at the bottom of a valley, with only one visible entrance.

"I know, but the best part is this, watch." Clare smirked as she pushed a hidden button on her dashboard and a tunnel opened. Clare drove down at a ridiculous speed, before coming to a stop at the entrance to a normal-house sized building.

"Woah, okay, next time you aren't driving down that thing." Bubbles said, literally rolling out of the car. She stumbled to her feet, trying and failing to walk toward the door of the building.

"Bubbles, are you sure you know where you're going?" Blossom asked watching her sister walk toward her destination like a drunk. She saw the door to the tiny building open and watched as Seychell ran out in a robe and dragged Bubbles, Buttercup and herself back toward, what Blossom assumed to be, her room, with Clare following close behind with a small smirk.

"We need to get you girls into your dresses, so I can do your hair and Clare can do your make-up." She said in a monotone, still not very enthusiastic about her birthday. She kept her head down the entire time, not wanting them to see her dark, puffy eyes.

"Sey, are you sure you actually want this party? I mean you've been so out of character this past month after you know what that-" Blossom was cut off abruptly when Seychell stopped walking spun around and took a deep breath before completely collapsing into her arms, heavy sobs wracking her body.

"My God Sey! Have you been just holding all of this in?!" Bubbles asked, dropping to her knees next her sister and heartbroken friend. She pulled them both into a hug as Buttercup and Clare both closed the door to Seychell's room and locked it.

Blossom assisted Seychell in walking up to her loft bed, carefully as to not trip over all the clutter on the floor. That was quite difficult, especially since right before they had arrived she had a meltdown and went on a rampage in her room.

"Girls, I'm so sorry that happened. I just lost it, again." Seychell said, looking at her hands.

"It's fine," Blossom spoke still rubbing her back comfortingly. "We're here for you."

"Thank you girls, but we really do need to get you dressed!" Seychell suddenly exclaimed, back to her old self, at least on the outside. She walked over to her bedroom sized closet and pulled out five finely made dresses.

"Sey, you do know I'm not getting into a dress willingly, right?" Buttercup asked as she began to back away from the slowly advancing girl.

"Oh, certainly, Lady Butters." Seychell replied smirking. Her eyes met Blossom and Bubbles' and they nodded.

"Now!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Jojo Manor**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Butch looked up from his tie toward the window suddenly. After a moment he shrugged and twisted the fabric around his fingers again. He look at his girlfriend in hopes that she'd come over and help him.

"Brute, can you please tie this for me?" He whined after a moment of starring at the back of her head. She turned to look at what he was whining about before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know how to help you. Ask one of your brothers." She snapped and turned back around, facing the television. He huffed and stomped out of the room looking for a maid that could assist him instead. After finally securing his tie he made his way down to the door.

"Brick, Boomer, girls come on we're going to be late!" He shouted up the stairs. He tapped his foot for a minute only to see Brute come down alone. He looked up at her perplexed. She sighed and pointed behind him, to which he turned and saw his brothers and their girlfriends standing there looking at him bored.

"Oh, I guess you guys are all ready." He mumbled looking around, "Wait, where's Jay?"

"I'm staying here, because thanks to you three idiots, I no longer have an invitation." He said from the top of the stairs, glaring at them. They flinched remembering how he'd whooped their asses when he got home. His eyes were still pretty dark from the whole situation, though now they were more midnight blue than black now.

"You know, if you hurried, you could still join us. We could even find you a date." Boomer said with an innocent look on his face, though immediately after got a smack to the head from Brick. Jadyn put his head down in shame, before trudging back toward his safe haven. Brick sighed shaking his head, then he turned and strode out the door with Berserk on his arm.

"This is why I wanted to live alone, but no! I had to keep my cousins out of trouble. Well thanks dad, look where it got me." He ranted pacing the length of his room. He thought over Boomer's suggestion, maybe he could go to try and win her back. No, that wouldn't work she had avoided him the entire month. " _I may be bad but, I'm perfectly good at it-"_ "What?"

"Nice to hear you too." The voice on the other line sneered. "Anyway, I heard about the break up and I'm driving to your house now and you better have a tux on by the time I get there, or bloody hell will break loose." The caller answered with a deadly undertone, only to hang up immediately after.

"Wait, but I thought she was studying abroad in Europe and Asia for another eight months?" He thought out loud. Jadyn sighed and went to his humongous closet(it's bigger than Seychell's) and shuffled to the back. He pulled out his favorite tuxedo, made with a special material that makes it always matches his eyes as long as he's wearing it.

"Alright, here goes nothing." The hopeless boy sighed, walking toward his personal bathroom.

* * *

 **I have no excuse for my absence.**


	8. One Month Later Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing -_-**

* * *

 _ **~Previously~**_

 _"This is why I wanted to live alone, but no! I had to keep my cousins out of trouble. Well thanks dad, look where it got me." He ranted pacing the length of his room. He thought over Boomer's suggestion, maybe he could go to try and win her back. No, that wouldn't work she had avoided him the entire month. "_ I may be bad but, I'm perfectly good at it-" _"What?"_

 _"Nice to hear from you too." The voice on the other line sneered. "Anyway, I heard about the breakup and I'm driving to your house now and you better have a tux on by the time I get there, or bloody hell will break loose." The caller answered with a deadly undertone, only to hang up immediately after._

 _"Wait, but I thought she was studying abroad in Europe and Asia for another eight months?" He thought out loud. Jadyn sighed and went to his humongous closet(it's bigger than Seychell's) and shuffled to the back. He pulled out his favorite tuxedo, made with a special material that makes it always matches his eyes as long as he's wearing it._

 _"Alright, here goes nothing." The hopeless boy sighed, walking toward his personal bathroom._

* * *

A jet black limousine pulled up to the Arumpher residence an hour late to the party. You could hear the music blasting from three blocks away.

The door popped open and out stepped a girl with caramel skin and a beautiful, flowing dress with matching heels and a beautiful updo. She looked up at the huge house and smiled. With a deep breath, she turned and dragged Jaydn out of the car.

His midnight blue tux was sharp and he looked a lot more attractive than usual. He looked down whenever they passed a servant on the way, since he technically wasn't even allowed in the building.

"Selena, this is a bad idea. If I get caught-"

"You won't, so calm down we're almost there." She kept pulling him deeper into the maze Seychell lived in, only getting lost twice before they came to the door holding the biggest party of the year behind it.

"Here we go." Selena pushed open the double doors and walking in, was bombarded by a swarm of people, all wanting to welcome Seychell's legendary cousin.

"Leena!" Brat squealed, causing everyone to wince. The poor girl rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Hello, Brat. Have you seen my dear baby cousin?" Selena asked, her tone and face completely deadpan.

"Yeah, come on I'll bring you o her! This party will be…" Brat's squeaky voice finally began to fade as her sisters disappeared to follow.

Brick looked over to his cousin and noticed his expression. He sighed, this would be harder than he thought. Motioning to his brothers, he walked over to him, Boomer and Butch falling into step behind.

"Dude, if you're not gonna go find her, at least have more fun than this. You look like an anti-social pessimist that got dragged here against his will. I know you have it in you." Brick encouraged, stopping right in front of him. The color of his suit only seemed to get darker after that.

"I did get dragged here against my will, and I know that I'm no longer welcome here either. So, what's the point?" He sighed and looked away. That was a mistake. John saw him and the moment he turned his head, they made eye contact. Jadyn's eyes widened and, if you looked close enough, little flecks of white started to appear. John put on a polite smile as he excused himself, before speed walking over to the Jojos.

"We are so fucking dead." Butch mumbled. The rest just nodded in fear.

* * *

 **With Seychell  
** **Around the time of the phone call**

"Hey, guys?" Seychell murmured, looking at the ever growing crowd of relatives.

Blossom and Bubbles looked up from where they were helping Clare with restraining Buttercup while a maid styled her hair. The three had all gotten theirs done already, with each having one that fit their dress perfectly.

Clare's hair was left down with loose curls bumped in where blonde switched to silvery black. Her dress was a mermaid style with a lace up bodice. The main color was black, but it had an orange sheen. Thick black cat eyes were drawn around her eyes with bronze eyeshadow. An orangish red carnelian gemstone, surrounded by obsidian and opals alternating hung in the middle of her ribcage. Clare wore black open-toed heels with a bronze accent.

Blossom's dress was an off the shoulder, long sleeve dress that fluttered out when she spun around. It faded from black down to light red. There was also a sparkly belt that hugged her hips. Her hair was up in an elegant bun. Her lips are stained blood red, contrasting her creamish complexion. Rubies and rhodolite made up her jewelry. Blossom's shoes are simple red heels.

Bubbles had her hair in a complicated updo that started in a braid. Her dress was just as complex as her hair. The skirt itself was Cinderella style, with dazzling sparkles falling out everytime she moved. The top was intricately put together, giving off the illusion of her dress being made of blue stardust. Dangling from her ears are diamond and aquamarine earring with a matching necklace resting on her collarbone. Bubbles has on strappy white sandal wedges.

"Yeah, whaddaya need?" Buttercup asked as she sulked with her head down.

"If you see Jadyn at the party, tell me. I promise not to hide in here if he does come." She still wasn't looking at any of them. They all smiled at her.

"Promise." She finally turned to look at them, her face relaxing into a closed mouth smile. Her dress' color lightened a little, making their smiles widen.

"Merci madame Jade, vous êtes excusé. **(Thank you Madame Jade, you are excused)** " Seychell announced. The maid and her friends stepped back to admire their hard work, showing off Buttercup's camisole style top with an emerald high-low skirt(because she wouldn't even try a dress on), black lace up wedge ankle boots, and elbow length fingerless fishnet gloves.

The maid gave a nod and, after packing up all her supplies, left quietly. In that time, Sey's attention had shifted back to the window, where she watched all of the people mingle as they walked toward her parent's front door.

Her eyes widened as a wide smile spread across her face. She turned to her friends. "Ladies, this part just got ten times better!" Squealing, she dragged all four of her friends out of her bedroom, across the giant yard, up a flight of stairs and halfway across the huge ballroom the party was being held in, before she came to a stop in front of a lean boy with dirty blonde hair, earthy green eyes and olive toned skin with a petite girl with defined curves, purple hair and indigo eyes standing next to him.

"Blossom Bubbles Buttercup, this is my cousin, Garfield Logan, and his girlfriend, Rachel Roth." Garfield smiled, and Rachel simply nodded. The purple haired girl then turned to Sey and opened her mouth.

"And don't worry Rae, I had a room set aside for you to sit and read in if the party gets to be too much." Seychell smiled down at her friend, though it didn't make her eyes any browner. Rachel gave a shadow of a smile, took Garfield's hand, and, before leaving, rasped out, "Thanks, Chell."

"They seemed friendly." Bubbles commented, twirling a loose piece of hair. Blossom swatted her hand, to keep her from ruining it all together.

"Gar's usually a lot louder and more extroverted, but he dialed it down, because of the breakup." Clare whispered to the other three, "He may have overdone it, though..." Clare trailed off looking toward the door. The others followed her gaze and Buttercup groaned out a profanity that seemed like an incoherent ' _fuuuuck'_.

"What the fresh fuck are they doing here? John specifically told all the staff not to let them in, I would know, I was there." Robin asked coming to stand beside them. The RowdyRuff Boys had just made their entrance, drawing almost everyone's attention.

"Hey, you fucking childish bastards!" A voice shouted from deeper in the room, drawing attention away from the popular group, "Yeah you with the grade A sluts on your arms! You idiots aren't wanted here! That's why you didn't get a motherfucking invite in the first goddamn place! Fuck, can't you find some other people's lives to fuck with, like, dammit ya-" Whoever it was that was ranting was cut off by a loud slam from a floor above.

"Mitch! You friggin asshole! Sey just bolted from her own party cause you announced to everyone that those bastards crashed it!" Robin screeched shoving her way through the horde of people. The punks smirked at Mitch's reaction to their arrival.

The Utoniums and Clare made eye contact with Taijah, Sydney, and Collin. They each nodded at each other and each took on a separate task.

Taijah made a call to the only person that could talk some sense into her sister figure.  
Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles went to placate the 15-year-old walking natural disaster.  
Clare went to find John.  
And Collin and Sydney went to drag Mitch and Robin out of what was quickly becoming a hostile situation around the door.

* * *

 **Seychell's P.O.V.**

Upstairs in a locked bathroom, I'm leaning against the door, having a minor panic attack.

You see I'd made eye contact with Berserk while Mitch was ranting, but she wasn't Berserk. She had morphed into my worst nightmare and the look she was giving me was one of pure victory because… she was right.

 _ **Flashback…  
One Year ago Today…**_

 _I was with the Plutoniums, the Jojos, Jadyn, John, and Clare, for my birthday, when it started. I was having a lot of fun, just talking and playing games, when Brute declared it was time for a movie. When we asked which one, she shook her head and smirked at us. Not even her sisters knew._

 _We sat in the home theater, watching the preview crap that's almost as long as the credits, until the title of the movie showed. It was The Shining. That was fine. The thing Brute hadn't told any of us was that this was the unrated director's cut. So, everything was in it._

" _Hey, Brute, why are we watching this?" Jadyn asked noticing how gory it was getting. He loves horror films, but this was a little much even for him._

 _The little boy, I can't remember his name, started to chant redrum, whilst writing on the mirror in crimson lipstick. When I hear the voice, the world fades._

" _I love this part! It's where the mom starts shrieking like a banshee. Kinda like Mum had when-"_ _An all too familiar voice squeals._

" _ **How are you here and why are you bringing that up?"**_ _I feel a tear glide down my cheek._

" _Are you in that much denial? I'm your twin. Sort of."_ _I have to interrupt her._

" _ **You're not even supposed to bother me anymore!"**_ _She just kept on taLKING._

" _Like I'm another part of you. The morbid, depressed, cynical bitch you were before the Jojos."_ _I could hear other voices muddled together in the background and the tears felt like they were burning me._

" _ **I don't get it, the meds worked, you disappeared!"**_

" _You know what? I think there's always going to be a small part of you like that, that's me. You can't get rid of me, I fucking am you."_ _I felt myself falling over, but not hitting the floor. I can't feel my glasses on my face anymore._

" _ **No! You will never be me ever again… I refuse to accept it."**_

" _I hope you realize I'm not going anywhere. And by the way, I brought it up because it's true. Mum broke the quarantine glass when those chemicals hit us. Then when she tried to fix_ _ **our** mistake_ _, it cost us both of our parents and the stupid genetic mutations as a side effect of the cure. Thus creating me. All your suicidal thoughts, depressed tendencies, your angst, and hatred for anything to do with companionship, all that negativity. You'll never be happy, never find love, die without ever truly living, because I'll still be there to hold you back."_

 _I started to hyperventilate, not wanting to hear her twisted way of seeing things. The muddles become louder but not clearer. Well, at least I can have the reassurance that I'll pass out in a little bit and can come up with an explanation. Suddenly the muddles stop and only a single sound makes it through to me. It sounds like humming. The tears are stopping. I'm not even cold anymore… wait, but I'm always cold! I-I don't understand this, why am I calming down from just humming?_

 _I can see the world fading back in, slowly. I'm sitting in someone's lap, and he's humming **Demons by Imagine Dragons**. I look up into yellow eyes with flecks of gray and purple in them. Jadyn. H-He was singing to me. And holding me. He never sings and he hates touching other people!_

" _You okay très cher ami?_ _ **(dearest friend)**_ " _He asked when he noticed me staring. I curled myself into a ball on his lap, not fully able to grasp any of it._

 _No one else spoke for a while, until Brute sighed. "Hey, Sey? Sorry for messing up your party. I didn't know this would happen, I mean I've seen you watch horror movies before, so…" She apologized, not looking at me. It's a good thing too, 'cause she would've been scared shitless. My eyes were white like the moon on the outside, but slowly faded into ebony toward my pupil. I only know because I made them do it._

 _I felt Jay's grip tighten around my fetal positioned body when he noticed the fading effect._

" _Whatever, it's fine. The party's over anyway, I think imma go to bed early." I directed the last part toward my adoptive brother. He nodded, having seen this before, and guided everyone, but Jay and Clare out._

" _Clare, can you-" She gave a thumbs up._

" _Jay will you-" He was already down the hall with me on his back when John had started, "nevermind."_

 _That night I had laid awake, listening to my MP3 player, but all I heard was her voice repeating,_ " _You'll never be happy, never find love, die without ever truly living, because I'll still be there to hold you back."_

She had been right.

"Damn straight I was." She appeared in front of me, looking down with that same smirk.

"You can't just appear like that, I need some kind of warning!"

"Where's the fun in that? I love it when you freak out! You always hide and lock yourself into a random room, and if it's our own, you completely destroy it." She smiled, then frowned when we heard voices behind the door. "I just decided I hate those three for trying to interrupt our fun."

"That's an awful way to judge someone's character." I replied, not caring they could hear me.

"You do realize they'll think you're crazy and bully you like the Plutos, right?"

"Why do you even care? I thought your life goal was to ruin mine; not encourage me to try and stay sane to my friends."

She looked nervous after that. "What are you talking about? I-I didn't encourage you to do anything!"

"Yeah right you're stuttering and your voice is pitchy. Your personality is evolving!"

"That doesn't mean you have to be bitchy about it. And don't get too excited, it'll probably go away. Besides, that's not why I'm here." She sneered down at me and my dress. "Your fashion sense still sucks btw."

There was an increase in banging on the door, and I think I hear John's voice now. Then the muddles started and I couldn't see the interior of the bathroom.

"That's it you need to stop paying them so much fucking attention. This is why no one ever tells you anything. You never focus. Like, for fuck's sake, not even your anchor trusted you enough to tell you shit. I can't believe he actually loved you. Honestly, I find it funny how hard he tried to talk to you, when he knows you so well." The smirk was back full force and so were my tears.

"Don't insult him! It was my decision to break up and to avoid him all month. Not his and most definitely not yours!" The muddles were slowing down. "And I wish you'd stop calling him that, it's not how I see him."

"Not now, but you remember 8th grade." I gulp down a sob, remembering it very well. I had told Jadyn that I was going to help him find someone other than me, no matter how much it hurt me. He didn't refuse at first, until I had a major panic attack and this one in front of me decided to trap me for an hour, simply because she liked how depressed I was. I knew that I loved Jay, but I thought he deserved better so I tried to keep our platonic anchor, crazy detached person friendship intact. They called the ambulance and my adoptive parents. The paramedics said I wasn't stable enough to be moved in a vehicle and my parents were out of town. My brother came in their place, but he only told them to let Jadyn, who'd been separated from me, hold me in a room alone. After that incident, he confessed and asked me out and, months later, we were together. Have been until a month ago.

I started bawling again. She sighed, knowing I wouldn't respond.

"Last time you said you were going to give me a name. What was it?" She changed the subject after it took me longer than usual to stop sobbing. She does that sometimes.

"You have no patience. I was going to get to that later." I snapped. The muddles sounded like they were excited about something. Weird, oh well.

"Well, I've been waiting 12 years for this, I deserve to be impatient." Whatever. I may just never tell you now. I think, knowing full well she can hear me and can't do anything about it.

"You are such a _BITCH_! I should fucking trap you here till you starve! And you'll cry and beg all you want, but nothing will make me let your cry baby ass out." Again, Whatever.

"I wouldn't care if you made me starve in here, there's nothing for me outside these walls anymore. I've completed almost all my bucket list items, with the exception of getting married and going to prom. I don't need to stay alive." I hear a familiar muddle once I finish my answer and I curl myself tighter. Genkaku, Gen for short, even looked a little thrown off by my answer.

"I-I was just j-joking. You really are broken." For the first time since I was five, she looked scared shitless. And not in a mocking way. I don't know which one started first, but before I knew what was happening we were back in the same bathroom, with me laughing and crying against the door with Gen sitting across from me, trying not to start crying out of fear.

"Why don't you just disappear if I'm freaking you out Gen?" I said sounding demented. She shuffled farther away from me and I fell over laughing for no reason.

"I'm actually worried that if I do you'll drown yourself or something. You need someone to watch you." I sob in between laughs. I hear Jadyn trying to convince me to open the door. Not likely.

I sit for the next five minutes sobbing and laughing in front of Genkaku, with her trying to get me to stop, and Jadyn still frantically(but less) trying to get me to open the door.

"Can Jay hear you talking to me?" I look up from my lap when everything was quiet for a while.

"Proly. I wouldn't be surprised if he could. He has similar 'mutations' to ours." I Sigh and so does she, then I hear a piano... I love this song.

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**

I couldn't resist singing along, besides it's a duet. I leaned my head against the door and took a deep breath.

 **And I... am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I... will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl**

Outside the door, everyone watched in awe as Jadyn sang a duet with Seychell, an occurrence that was few and far between. The party goers below even paused at the sound.

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**

The sound of a door unlocking could be heard, making Jadyn's shoulders relax ever-so-slightly.

 **And I... will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...**

As they sang the last line together, three things happened.  
One, Seychell opened the door and pulled the shocked boy into the bathroom.  
Two, everyone, even the ruffs and punks, started clapping and cheering.  
Three, Genkaku finally smirked and faded away.

* * *

 **I know. That was ridiculous. No one was expecting a full out mental breakdown. I wasn't even. I'm sorry for taking… almost 7 months to post this, but I've been having my fair share of panic attacks over the summer, and I was really stressed and it wasn't healthy. But I'm making my comeback, officially, in September. I hope you enjoy and I'll try.**

 **Crtvtysky**


End file.
